In modern consumer electronics, audio capability is playing an increasingly larger role as improvements in digital audio signal processing and audio content delivery continue to happen. In this aspect, there is a wide range of consumer electronics devices that can benefit from improved audio performance. For instance, smart phones include, for example, electro-mechanical transducers which convert an electrical audio signal into a corresponding sound. More specifically, speakerphone loudspeakers and earpiece receivers that can benefit from improved audio performance. Smart phones, however, do not have sufficient space to house much larger high fidelity sound output devices. This is also true for some portable personal computers such as laptop, notebook, and tablet computers, and, to a lesser extent, desktop personal computers with built-in speakers. Many of these devices use what are commonly referred to as “microspeakers.” Microspeakers are a miniaturized version of a loudspeaker, which use a moving coil motor to drive sound output. The moving coil motor may include a diaphragm, voice coil and magnet assembly positioned within a frame. The voice coil typically includes lead wires that extend from ends of the coil and may be connected to terminals or circuitry within the speaker frame. Due to the strain on these lead wires caused by diaphragm excursion, however, the wires can break leading to reliability issues in the field.